


Never let a Hunter kiss you or a kiss hunt you

by Mafy_mod



Series: You're My Bounty [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: "hate" equals "love", Alternate Universe - Bounty Hunters, Aphrodisiacs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-11-14 21:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18060281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mafy_mod/pseuds/Mafy_mod
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya's days in the Bounty Hunter Academy went about in the exact same way without an exception. Which means he missed breakfast and the announcement of their classes of the day due to oversleeping, binge-drank vanilla milkshakes at every chance he got... and had to tame down the "hatred" that his lover felt for him.The last one was the only daily task that never seemed to go well nor according to his plans.





	1. Never let a Hunter kiss you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! Mafy's back with another "revival".
> 
> I had a little pause with reviving fics since it was my last few days in Japan and I had a buttload of things to organise, as well as enjoy the remaining time at the best of my abilities :D Totally worth it!
> 
> Enjoy~

When both males and females reached the age of 12, they were officially considered citizens of their correspondent countries, even if, in society’s eyes, they were minors. It was at that early age that they were given their first life-changing decision: continue their studies in a school… or apply to the Bounty Hunter Academy.

 

Bounty hunters had become a common lifetime profession to many, although still abhorred by most normal citizens – the risky antics bounty hunters had to perform when pursuing criminals of several danger levels made other citizens see them as “humans without one or two screws, if even any”.

 

The secrecy kept about the Bounty Hunter Academy and the teachings given to the trainees there, mere children when entering that came out to, most of the times, meet their demise while chasing after the wrong bounty, didn’t help the stigma given to the bounty hunter society.

 

They were essential… but prosecuted by the judging eyes of others.

 

This was the way society viewed bounty hunters… That is, before _they_ came out of the Bounty Hunter Academy and created havoc with their exceptional skills in the trade.

 

-.-

 

The days of every bounty hunter trainee started at 5:30 AM, in the large cafeteria, every day of the week except at Sundays, their official resting day. They had vacation days in their schedules but most trainees used said days to hone their skills by volunteering to go after official bounties together with other graduates.

 

However, Kuroko Tetsuya’s day began far later than that. For one simple reason.

 

“…suya… _Tetsuya_.”

 

“Nnn… Not… now… Sleeping…” mumbled Kuroko, pulling the sheets and blankets up to cover once again his untidy blue locks of hair. There was light sipping inside of the bedroom through the window, so he just kept his eyes far away from it, nestling once again in the warmth he had accumulated in his bed.

 

“I’m not to blame if you’re late for the morning training,” sighed the male voice that had pulled the blankets out of him earlier, in an attempt to wake him up – which was the same treatment he was subjected to every single morning.

 

“Ugh…” groaned Kuroko, burying his face in the mattress. Unwillingly, the bluenette pulled the sheets slightly down and lazily came to a sitting position, rubbing his sleepy teal eyes with the back of his hand. He gave a quick stretch to his back and looked to the end of his bed, where a familiar redhead was sitting while reading a book. “Are you still using my bedroom’s door as practice material for your lock picking techniques, Akashi-kun?”

 

“You could say so,” shortly answered Akashi, softly closing the book in his hands and directing his red and golden gaze to the smaller male, a mischievous smirk housed in his lips. “Every single day you miss breakfast and the daily announcement of the lectures and training so I’m forced to come to wake you up.”

 

“You didn’t really need to bother with it, Akashi-kun,” pointed out Kuroko, fully uncovering his body and getting out of the bed while running his fingers through his massive bed hair. “After three years of being punished every day for arriving late due to oversleeping, I have managed to gain an official paper stating that I can come two hours later than the other trainees.”

 

“Yes, you did,” acknowledged Akashi, his eyes unmoving from the bluenette as he walked over to the small bathroom attached to the bedroom. “You did thanks to me. But, because of it, you never eat breakfast or know the schedule of the day. You also need to repay those hours by having to go through extra training on your supposedly days off.”

 

“It’s not my fault,” said Kuroko from inside of the bathroom, his voice slightly muffled by the sound of water running. After a few minutes, his head peeked to the inside of the room, a towel being rubbed against his wet features. “My body wasn’t made to work properly so early in the morning.”

 

“If the other trainees can do it, you can also do it, Tetsuya,” pointed out Akashi, observing the bluenette fully entering inside of the bedroom again and walking over to the closet, from where he took his uniform. Afterwards, he motioned to the bed, where he put the clothes, and started undressing his sleeping wear. The redhead immediately got up from the end of the bed and stopped near the half-naked male, pulling him to his embrace. “Tomorrow is Sunday.”

 

“Why, yes, Akashi-kun. Seeing as today it’s Saturday, tomorrow will logically be Sunday,” deadpanned Kuroko, a soft shade of pink dusting his cheeks when he felt the redhead land his hands on his rear.

 

“Come to my room tonight, Tetsuya,” whispered Akashi against the smaller male’s lips, lunging his head fully forward to feast on the appetizing entrance afterwards. Hungrily kissing Kuroko, the redhead pushed his way inside of the hot mouth, relishing on the soft whimpering that the bluenette released when he motioned his hands further down while putting them inside of his underwear.

 

“Mmhm...” Kuroko immediately responded to the kiss, savouring the taller male’s mouth and tongue just as fervently as him. He motioned his hands up and circled Akashi’s neck, softly playing with the ends of his red locks of hair with his fingertips. After minutes of locked lips and entwined tongues, Kuroko softly pulled the taller male’s mouth away from him by grabbing his hair. “Haa… What is the schedule for today?”

 

“Training with guns in the first hours of the morning and then lectures, followed by hand to hand combat training the whole afternoon,” answered Akashi while his hair was once again released. He delivered one more peck to the bluenette’s lips and licked the remnants of their kiss out of his own lips afterwards, a smirk tugging at them as he did it. “So… come to my room tonight.”

 

“I appreciate the offer but no, thank you,” answered Kuroko almost instantly, lowering his hands to the sides of his body and removing the hands roaming and groping around his rear. He stepped away from near the taller male’s body and picked up his uniform once again to get dressed. “You said we will have hand to hand combat training, right? Then I will obviously decline.”

 

“Why?” asked Akashi, sitting once again on the bed while pouting slightly. He crossed his arms over his chest and continued looking to the bluenette as he put on his shirt. “It’s not like you’ll get completely exhausted with today’s regiment. And you’re currently honing your aim with both knives and guns on your extra training on Sundays, right?”

 

“Yes, you are absolutely correct on everything you said,” acknowledged Kuroko, buttoning his shirt. “However, we will be partnered up in the afternoon since we are the ones with more similar heights and I seriously doubt that Nijimura-san would put me together with Aomine-kun or any of the others. And you _always_ take it overboard when I go to your bedroom on the days we have that kind of practice.”

 

“I do not,” denied Akashi, arching slightly an eyebrow. When he saw the completely blank look on the bluenette’s features as he stared at him, he rolled slightly his eyes and sighed. “Okay, so maybe sometimes I get a little bit more heated up than usual on such days. But hand to hand combat training are the only times that I have a well-founded excuse to subdue you completely. Do you really expect me to not get turned on by that?”

 

“I don’t even know which is the correct term to describe you…” sighed Kuroko while putting on his pants and then buckling the belt. “You can be a stalker at times, others simply a pervert. The thing that is always present is your sadistic tendencies.”

 

“I can’t help it,” simply answered Akashi, shrugging his shoulders slightly. “I _hate_ you. This is my own way of showing my _hatred_ for you, even if you are perpetually calling it ‘weird’ or ‘messed up’.”

 

“I’m calling it as it should be called,” added Kuroko, tucking the hems of his shirt on his pants and then picking up the necktie, putting it around his neck so he could fasten it. He peered down as he worked his way around the knot, releasing a quick sigh. “But well, I’m used to it already. I’ve been dealing with it since we were freshmen… every single day.”

 

“You almost make it sound like I’m forcing you to do it, Tetsuya,” pointed out Akashi, a sulking expression appearing in his face once again.

 

“Well, you’re not forcing me to do anything. But that doesn’t mean you don’t ‘force’ other things to work in your favour,” explained Kuroko, giving a final adjustment to the necktie. He motioned his hand forward and grabbed the waistcoat, putting his arms inside of the sleeveless holes and then buttoning the few buttons present in the front side. “How many times have you changed the schedule of the day using your ‘mind controlling techniques’ so you would convince me to go to your bedroom?”

 

“…” Akashi arched slightly an eyebrow at the bluenette’s words, looking intently to him. “How did you know?”

 

Kuroko could only softly snort at that question. “Akashi-kun, you know me just as well as I know you. Did you really think I wouldn’t eventually find out about that? You’re underestimating my information channels. That and my own _hate_ for you.”

 

“As expected of my most _hated_ Tetsuya,” chuckled Akashi, a soft smile on his features. He got up from the bed once again and walked over to the small table placed near the bedroom’s door, where a small paper bag had been put on. “I’ve brought you something to eat. Get dressed quickly so we can go to our classes.”

 

“Yes, yes,” acknowledged Kuroko as he finished putting his school jacket on, quickly buttoning some of its buttons. Once it was done, he gave a quick check to his clothes and hair and then started walking over in the redhead’s direction, receiving from him the paper bag. “Thank you, Akashi-kun.”

 

“If you want to show your appreciation over me taking care of you, then come to my room tonight,” announced Akashi, a sly smirk on his lips as he leaned his face closer to the bluenette and gave him a quick peck.

 

“You wish,” answered Kuroko, taking a peek to inside of the paper bag as they walked over to the bedroom’s door. Inside was a medium cup with the vanilla milkshake that was occasionally on the menu of the cafeteria and two sandwiches. He could only smile at the sight. “But I do really mean it when I say thank you, Akashi-kun.”

 

“I know,” acknowledged Akashi, a soft smile on his features while he opened the door and made way for the bluenette to exit the room. “I also meant it when I told you to come to my room.”

 

“That conversation is over,” interrupted Kuroko before the redhead could continue insisting on that subject in particular, which only gained him a laugh from the taller male.

 

-.-

 

“Ku~ro~ko~cchi~” called an extremely cheerful voice from behind. Kuroko readily started turning his body around to face the owner of that particularly annoying way of addressing those who have earned his respect but before he could do it, the blonde wrapped his arms around his neck, almost knocking out the food the bluenette was carrying on his tray. “Having lunch?”

 

“Yes, Kise-kun. I’m going to have lunch if I can manage to reach the table without you spilling my milkshakes,” deadpanned Kuroko, trying to still the cups on top of his tray that were teetering around on its surface. “If it falls on the ground, I’ll make you pay for all of next month’s milkshakes.”

 

“Yipes, no thanks,” interjected Kise right away as he removed his arms from around the smaller male. As soon as that happened, the bluenette resumed with his walking to the closest empty table, the blonde faithfully following right behind him. “I advise you to not eat a lot of food right now, Kurokocchi. You know how Nijimura-san’s training usually affect your stomach.”

 

“I know,” acknowledged Kuroko, releasing a soft sigh as he settled down his tray on the table. “That’s why I only ordered the main dish and two vanilla milkshakes for today’s lunch.”

 

“And how many have you drank today already, Tetsu?” asked a new voice. A tall tanned male suddenly dropped his body beside the bluenette, a big grin on his face as he unwrapped a hamburger from its paper wrap.

 

“Without counting with these two and the one I had for breakfast…” started answering Kuroko, motioning one of his hands forward and grabbing one of the cups. He gave a quick suckle to the straw and then put it back on the tray so he could start to eat his actual meal. “Only another two.”

 

“Kise, be sure to check if there’s a mop near the training grounds,” announced Aomine, looking over to the blonde that still remained standing near the table. “We’re going to need it for this afternoon.”

 

“Aomine-kun, I think I’ve far outgrown my phase of vomiting during the training,” pointed out Kuroko, a slight pout on his face as he chewed his food. “I haven’t done it once since we’ve become 4th graders.”

 

“It still doesn’t change all the training we had to stop in the middle to clean your breakfast or lunch from the floor,” teased Aomine, giving a big bite to the hamburger and then delightfully chewing on it afterwards.

 

“But it’s true, Aominecchi! I haven’t seen Kurokocchi vomiting recently!” agreed Kise, giving a quick jump and sitting on top of the table, a big, bright smile on his face as he looked over to the bluenette. “It’s probably coming in late, but I guess his body is finally adjusting to his bounty hunter mentality.”

 

“I’m sorry that my body isn’t built in the same way that you muscle heads are,” pouted Kuroko, once again picking up his vanilla milkshake and slurping on the fresh drink. “But I’ve managed to advance every year without getting held back once. Just because I have a little bit more of difficulties getting the same results as other trainees, it doesn’t mean that my mentality is the only thing made to be a bounty hunter.”

 

“I believe that not getting held back is something that you should thank Akashi,” added yet another new voice. The three males readily looked over to the green haired male that was coming their way, a tray on his hands where was located not only his lunch but also a hand grenade. He quickly sat down on the seat in front of the bluenette and took the grenade out of his tray, putting it directly on the table. “He has always helped you with your studies and training after classes, right?”

 

“That’s true, but…” acknowledged Kuroko, taking the straw out of his mouth as his eyes never left the grenade placed in front of him. “Um, Midorima-kun? Why do you have a hand grenade with you during lunch?”

 

“It’s my lucky item of the day,” shortly answered Midorima, picking up his chopsticks so he could start eating his lunch. “Cancer is on 5th place in Oha Asa today so I don’t want to run any risks.”

 

“That’s… a fake one, right?” hesitantly asked Kise, getting out his seat on the table surface and moving away from near the green-haired male. He skirted around the bluenette and settled himself in the bench beside the tanned male, his body slightly hidden behind Aomine’s bigger body.

 

“Why would I walk around with a fake hand grenade?” asked back Midorima, his eyebrow slightly arched as he peered over to the blonde.

 

“Because a real one might accidentally explore and kill all of us?” pointed out Aomine as he continued to chew his hamburger without a care that there actually was a grenade placed almost next to him.

 

“As long as the safety pin is there, it won’t explode,” explained Midorima, adjusting his glasses with a nonchalant look on his features.

 

“I’ve been meaning to ask you this for quite a while, Midorima-kun,” said Kuroko, once again slurping on his vanilla milkshake. “Where do you get all of your lucky items? The other day it was a crocodile tooth and last week there was a day where you walked around school with a gold bar the entire classes period.”

 

“Well, I do have my sources,” cryptically answered Midorima, a small smirk on his features as he motioned a little bit more of his food to his mouth.

 

“Eh… Does that mean that you didn’t fight a crocodile to death nor robbed a bank?” asked a new arrival to the table, who simply dropped a bunch of packages of cookies, potato chips and other sweet and savoury snacks on the table.

 

“I’m training to become a bounty hunter, not some wildlife hunter or a thief,” grudgingly answered Midorima, a sour look on his face at the purple haired male’s words. “Just because I got those things, it doesn’t mean I went to get them from those types of sources. Where would I even find a crocodile in Japan?”

 

“In the zoo, maybe,” pointed out Murasakibara, opening one of the packages of potato chips and readily starting to devour the savoury snack. “Though you would become a criminal for killing the crocodile since it’s an animal protected by the zoo. Oh… I guess you really didn’t kill any crocodile then.”

 

“Hey, Murasakibaracchi! Can I have some of those cookies?” asked Kise, his stomach grumbling silently at the sight of everybody eating in front of me. “I would go get my own lunch, but I’m too tired right now…”

 

“You didn’t even have any classes or training that require using your body in the morning, so how come you’re already tired?” asked Midorima, peering over to the blonde while grabbing a little bit more of his food with his chopsticks and motioning it to his mouth afterwards.

 

“He had to use his extremely rusty and slow brain in the morning. That’s why he’s tired,” taunted Aomine, licking a little bit of sauce from his thumb and then opening his mouth wide to eat the last bit of the hamburger.

 

“You’re so mean, Aominecchi~!!” complained Kise, banging his hands on the table as he looked over to the tanned male with a scandalized expression on his face. The impact on the table made all of the things on its surface rattle and the hand grenade that had also been placed there started rolling to the edge. The blonde readily noticed that movement and his mouth opened wide. “Oh no!! The grenade!! THE GRENADE!!!”

 

As the round explosive was almost falling out of the table, Midorima motioned his hand sideways and caught it the exact moment its black body started descending to the floor. Kise, Midorima, Aomine and Kuroko immediately sighed in relief but an unexpected soft metallic sound suddenly hitting the ground was captured by their honed hearing senses.

 

“Is this part of that toy too?” asked Murasakibara, motioning his arm down to the floor and catching from it a small metal ring with a little metal bar attached to it, which he readily put on display to all of the trainees on the table.

 

“Oh fuck!” cursed Aomine, immediately getting up from the table and running over to the closest window, which he opened as quickly as he could. “Tetsu, throw it here!”

 

Kuroko lunged his hand forward in the green-haired male’s direction and took the ticking bomb out of his hand, promptly throwing the grenade out of the window. As soon as the black round explosive crossed the window frame, Aomine hurriedly closed the window once again and lowered his body to shield himself from the shards in case the windows near him actually blew up with the explosion.

 

A couple of seconds passed and an extremely bright light flooded the cafeteria, blinding momentarily all of the trainees that were currently having lunch on the tables.

 

“Oh… So it was actually a stun grenade…” sighed Kise, his upper body slumping down on top of the table with the relief he felt over that fact once his eyes fully recuperated from their blindness. After the shock left his brain, he immediately motioned his head up once again and looked over to the green haired male. “Midorimacchi, why didn’t you tell us it was a stun grenade and not an actual explosive one!? My heart almost stopped beating with all of our incoming deaths just now!”

 

“A stun grenade is still a hand grenade and it also produces an explosion when it’s activated,” explained Midorima, adjusting his glasses while he averted looking over to the blonde. “So I did tell you the truth about it, if that’s the kind of lie that you are insinuating that I told.”

 

“That doesn’t make any sense!!” yelped Kise, once again dropping his head against the table with a loud thudding sound.

 

“Just what sort of trouble are you causing now?”

 

“Ah, Akashi-kun…” softly called Kuroko when the redhead stopped beside him, his arms crossed over his chest and an eyebrow arched high while he looked over at all the trainees sitting at the table.

 

“We aren’t causing any trouble,” yawned Aomine as he walked back to the table. He stopped near the redhead and leaned the side of his upper leg on its edge, a smirk on his features. “We didn’t cause any damages to any place in particular so I guess nothing truly troublesome happened. Right?”

 

“So the fact that everyone inside of the cafeteria was momentarily blinded with that explosion, including me, isn’t considered causing damages?” pointed out Akashi, a disbelieving expression all over his face. He then switched his gaze to the green haired male. “Shintarou, if there’s any sort of permanent damage to Tetsuya’s eyes… _prepare yourself_.”

 

“…” Midorima adjusted his glasses once again and softly cleared his throat as he straightened his used tableware on the tray. He got up from his seat and picked the tray up from the table. “The afternoon classes will begin shortly so I guess I’ll be going now. You should all do the same.”

 

The green haired male swiftly started to walk away, carrying his tray as he motioned over to the cafeteria ladies to deliver it. When Murasakibara, Kise and Aomine saw _that_ very well known glint in the redhead’s eyes, they immediately started going through the same motions as their fellow trainee.

 

“I think I’m feeling more energetic now, with that sudden dose of adrenaline that was injected in my body due to the hand grenade,” cheerfully announced Kise, getting up from his chair and waving his hand to the bluenette. “It’s time to also inject some food so I’ll see you in the training grounds, Kurokocchi~”

 

“I’ll be taking a short nap on the rooftop now,” said Aomine, stifling a huge yawn with his hand as he departed his leg from the table. “If I’m not on the training grounds on time for Nijimura’s classes… You know where to find me.”

 

“Does the cafeteria store still have that limited edition of the melon pan with caramel flavor…?” sluggishly asked Murasakibara to no one in particular as he grabbed all of the snacks with the help of his hands and arms and started walking away from the table at the same time as the blonde and the tanned male.

 

Leisurely slurping on his vanilla milkshake, Kuroko put the cup once again on his tray as soon as the fresh drink reached its end. Then he looked up at the redhead, a completely blank expression on his features. “You have a terrible personality, Akashi-kun.”

 

“Yes, I’ve been told that quite a lot of times. Mainly by you, since very few dare to say it in front of my face,” acknowledged Akashi, a sly smirk twisting the corner of his lips upwards. He motioned his hand forward and softly ran his fingers through the blue locks of hair of the smaller male. “Are your eyes okay? Do you see anything weird in front of you?”

 

“The only weird thing I see in front of me right now is you,” deadpanned Kuroko, though his cheeks were painted with a soft shade of pink at the hand that had fallen from the top of his head down to cup one of the sides of his face.

 

“I see that you’re totally fine,” announced Akashi, chuckling softly at the bluenette’s words. He took his hand out of the pale features of the other male and grabbed the second cup with vanilla milkshake, giving a quick sip to the fresh beverage. “How did your classes go in the morning?”

 

“They went okay, I guess. And please don’t steal my vanilla milkshakes, Akashi-kun,” answered Kuroko, lunging his hands up to take the cup back to himself. When his fingers touched the recipient, the redhead pulled it further away from him once again.

 

“I can mouth-feed it to you if you want. That way we can both enjoy it,” teased Akashi, another smirk popping up in his features. He bent his upper body forward and closed the distance between their faces. “Are you still refusing to come to my room tonight, Tetsuya?”

 

“I told you that that conversation was over, Akashi-kun,” answered Kuroko, rolling his eyes slightly at the continuous persistence of the redhead in that regard. “No matter how many times you ask me that, the answer will not change.”

 

“Is that so?” At hearing those words come out of the bluenette’s mouth, Akashi couldn’t help but let his smirk widen even more. He straightened his back once again and softly put the milkshake back on the tray. “Let’s do our best in today’s hand to hand combat training, yes? I won’t go easy on you, though.”

 

“I don’t want you to go easy on me,” added Kuroko, an eyebrow slowly arching as he saw the taller male suddenly starting to chuckle.

 

“You better remember your words, Tetsuya,” shortly said Akashi as he ruffled the bluenette’s hair one more time. Once he took his hand out of the other male’s head, he turned around on his heels and started to walk away, his hand waving in farewell to the bluenette.

 

“…” Kuroko silently observed the redhead leaving him now completely alone in the table, an eyebrow still perked up in suspicion.

 

He had a very strong feeling that Akashi Seijuurou was currently plotting some sort of mischievous little scheme to make him follow through with his invitation.

 

And that could be extremely troublesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mafy's Info:  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Mafy_mod)  
> [Tumblr](http://mafymod.tumblr.com/)  
> [Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/I2I49KM4)  
> You can show your support for my fanfictions and help me achieve my goals of self-publication for original stories in Ko-fi! [UPDATE: Found an artist, character profile of M0 is ongoing!]


	2. Never let a kiss hunt you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! Mafy's here~
> 
> Sorry that I disappeared for a month... I need to learn how not to live like a ninja in charge of spy missions >.>  
> Hope you enjoy~
> 
> Warning: nosebleed alert!

The beginning of the afternoon had arrived and all trainees were walking to their correspondent training facilities for the day.

 

One of the characteristics of the Bounty Hunter Academy was that there were no classes assigned to any trainee, even though they were still categorized by year levels. The reason behind such an unorthodox teaching display was because most Bounty Hunter worked or on solo or in squads after they graduated from the academy. Even if they were to turn out as on solo Bounty Hunters, certain missions required them to work together as a team with other on solo hunters.

 

Hence, the habit of resorting to the same group of people in cases of need had to be erased from their mentality and they needed to be conscious at all moments that adjusting to new partners was fundamental to their survival and well-being in the rough world of bounties.

 

The moment a Bounty Hunter got dependent of another to succeed in their missions was the same as signalizing an early funeral to yet another person, if not to themselves, then to the partner they depended on so much.

 

However, even with such basic knowledge that was drilled to the trainees’ brains on their first year in the academy, squads still appeared most of the time and the teachers and instructors knew how to take the most out of such groups made, most of the time, of unusual characters.

 

Nijimura Shuuzou was one of such instructors.

 

“Well done, guys. I see that today everyone is here on time,” congratulated Nijimura, a satisfied serious expression on his features as he looked over to the lined trainees in front of him. “I’m proud of you.”

 

“Um… Nijimura-san, I can’t really say that an unconscious Shougou-kun is something to feel prideful about…” mumbled Kise, a hand raised in the air to call the attention of the instructor, as he switched his gaze between the black haired male and the beaten black and blue unconscious silver-haired male that was sprawled in the corner of the large gym.

 

“Oh, don’t mind that punk, Kise,” scoffed Nijimura, shrugging his shoulders as he took a quick sideways glance to the silver-haired male. A dark smirk appeared in his features and he motioned his hands upwards, cracking his fingers together with a sickening loud sound. “I’ll be sure to instruct him plenty when he wakes up.”

 

 _He’s going to kill that guy one of these days…,_ inwardly mumbled all of the trainees lined up together, a shiver running down the spine of most of them at the sight of the devil-like Bounty Hunter that was assigned as their hand to hand instructor since their first year in the academy.

 

“Okay, you guys! Time to get the training started!” announced Nijimura, returning his usual serious demeanour to his features. “Today we will be sparring in groups of two, like usual. The method to be used is Hapkido, a Korean martial art, which I’m sure you have been instructed already in a theoretical sense in your morning classes, as well as some instruction classes on several techniques in a practical sense. Murasakibara and Midorima, Aomine and Kise, Akashi and Kuroko – these are the usual groups and we will maintain them for this training session.”

 

“Yes, sir!” acknowledged the group of six trainees in unison.

 

“Aomine, Kise! I will remind you for the hundredth time that this is _practice_ , not a real fight,” warned Nijimura, a deep frown creasing his brows. “I don’t want any more broken bones and severe injuries in any of you two. Am I clear?”

 

“Y-Yes…” awkwardly acknowledged both the blonde and the tanned male, averting any direct eye contact with their instructor.

 

“Okay, then. You can start!” announced Nijimura, loudly clapping his hands to signalize the official beginning of the afternoon training.

 

The three two-people groups moved to their correspondent mattresses, one hard enough to have a steady standing position on it but still soft enough to diminish by a half the strong impact when the trainees were thrown down on the floor for whatever reason it might have been.

 

Aomine and Kise immediately got down to their training session as soon as their naked feet touched the mattress, leaving their water bottles and hand towels scattered on the floor. The blonde was the first one to make an attack, throwing a high kick in the tanned male’s head’s direction with his right leg – Aomine swiftly blocked it with his right forearm and locked the blonde’s leg with his left one, throwing Kise down to the floor by dragging his caught leg in a circling motion.

 

“You’ve gotta do better than that if you want to win, Kise,” taunted Aomine, a confident smirk on his face as he positioned himself in an attacking position as the blonde got up once again on his feet.

 

“I hope you don’t regret those words when I kick your ass later on, Aominecchi!” said Kise, a mischievous smirk also in his lips as he put himself in a defensive position and circled around the mattress in the same measured steps as the tanned male.

 

“I wonder when will they get tired of challenging each other like that?” mumbled Kuroko with a completely expressionless face. “Friendly competition is a healthy thing for developing your skills further, but Aomine-kun and Kise-kun take it to the extreme of the extremes.”

 

“I can sort of understand why they do it, though,” interrupted Akashi, putting down his water bottle and hand towel neatly in the floor near the mattress. “If you are facing against the person you respect and look up the most, you want to give it your best. Even if they don’t hold such a position in your life, as long as they are someone meaningful to you, you want to challenge them head on and never go easy on them, whatever the circumstances might be.”

 

“If you put it like that, then even I am the same as Aomine-kun and Kise-kun,” said Kuroko, a thin smile on his lips as he looked over to the redhead, who had stopped next to him to observe the continuous attack and defence, attack and defence going around in the mattress next to them.

 

“Right?” acknowledged Akashi, a soft smile also popping up in his features. He took a couple of steps backwards and positioned himself in the centre of the mattress, calling over the bluenette with a jerk of his chin. “Shall we start our own training?”

 

Kuroko nodded his head in agreement and moved closer to the redhead, though still keeping a safe distance from him – they were about to fight each other, even if only for practice purposes. Facing off against Akashi was as much of a unpredictability as the bluenette himself was seen by others when he had to practice with other trainees; the biggest problem of having Akashi as his practice partner wasn’t even the fact that they _hated_ each other to the deepest core in their bodies but the fact that their analytic skills in terms of judging their adversary were extremely similar.

 

As such, when the two unpredictable trainees were put together, victory was assured to go to Akashi, but never in the way that the redhead had planned it to go about.

 

Akashi was the first to make a move, throwing a quick punch in the bluenette’s direction. Kuroko swiftly blocked and locked his fist by grabbing into his moving forearm, pulling it over in his stomach direction and then using his free hand to push the redhead’s caught arm down and cause him to become completely motionless by the hold.

 

“Not a bad start,” said Akashi, a knowing smirk on his lips as he took a glance in the bluenette’s direction. “But it’s not enough to stop me, Tetsuya.”

 

Akashi took a hold of the hand that was forcing his body into a lower and unmoving position and pulled it upwards, causing instability to the standing position that Kuroko had taken. Using such to his advantage, the redhead pulled the arm back down while maintaining his body lowered and took a hold of the smaller male’s leg with his other, now unrestricted, arm. With a quick and strong pull, Akashi rotated Kuroko’s body above his back and threw him down hard on the mattress, where he fell on his back with a soft whine.

 

Not wanting to give the smallest of opportunities to have the bluenette run away, Akashi continued to hold into Kuroko’s arm and let his own body fall on the mattress, rolling it around and forcing the smaller male to follow after his movements and shifting from lay down on his back to lay down on his stomach in a reverse position. The redhead immediately pushed part of his back and one of his elbows against the smaller male’s back, keeping him tightly pinned down to the mattress while strongly locking his arm against his chest and two arms.

 

“If you look at me with those eyes, how exactly do you not expect me to get turned on during our hand to hand combat training sessions, Tetsuya?” softly purred Akashi in the bluenette’s ear when he saw him glaring daggers at him while being strongly secured to the submitting position.

 

“I’m glaring at you, not trying to seduce you in any way, you pervert,” hissed Kuroko as he tried to relax his body in order to soften the powerful locking position.

 

“I know. And knowing that makes it even more exciting and arousing,” added Akashi in the form of a soft whisper. He gave a quick nibble to the bluenette’s earlobe, feeling his body shivering underneath his back, and then released his arm and got up in a standing position, readying himself for the upcoming attack.

 

“You really don’t play fair, Akashi-kun,” softly grumbled Kuroko as he got up on his feet and adjusted his training clothes. There was a light shade of pink dusting his cheeks as he did so.

 

“We have to do anything in order to win,” said Akashi while giving a quick shrug with his shoulders. He prepared himself to defend against whatever attack the bluenette would throw his way, trying his best to keep his excitement over the fact that he could so easily make him go down and submit once again anyway it went.

 

“I have to say that I really dislike that winning mentality of yours,” deadpanned Kuroko. All of a sudden, he rotated his body around, lifting one of his legs to throw a back kick towards the redhead’s stomach. However, his attack was readily predicted by the taller male and his foot was grabbed by Akashi, who lifted his own leg in the air and locked the back of his knee on the bluenette’s, forcing him to do down in the mattress, his free knee and forearms touching the surface while his locked leg remained tightly held between the redhead’s legs and his hands. “Ngh…!”

 

As soon as Akashi felt the bluenette flex his muscles to reverse the lock and free himself, he released the bluenette’s leg and dropped his body in his direction, sitting on top of Kuroko’s rear and lunging one of his hands forward to grab at the back of his neck and keep him once again pinned to the mattress.

 

“And yet again you find yourself down in the mattress with me on top of you,” teased Akashi, the pads of his fingers gently caressing the back of the bluenette’s neck. “Are you sure you are giving me your best, Tetsuya?”

 

“Ugh… The afternoon practice just started…” croaked Kuroko while trying to turn his head to look over his shoulder in the redhead’s direction. “Even if it only happens once… I’ll take you down to the mattress… Definitely…!”

 

“Heh…” Akashi released the smaller male’s neck, his fingers softly tracing his spine and rustling through his clothes as he returned his arm to the side of his body. He felt the bluenette’s body squirm beneath his own just the slightest and he couldn’t help but smirk.

 

Kuroko might not know yet… but everything was going according to plan even more than what he had initially thought it would happen.

 

The redhead lifted his body from on top of the bluenette’s rear and skirted around his body, motioning his hand over so he could help Kuroko getting up on his feet once again. Kuroko accepted his offering without any complaint or dissatisfaction, immediately putting himself in an attacking position once again.

 

Kuroko knew that Akashi would never make any sort of mistake while doing both attack and defence, but he still had the element of surprise on his side – which was pretty much the only card up his sleeve at all moments when facing an enemy or adversary.

 

Circling around on top of mattress once again, the bluenette decided to be the one initiating the attack once again, seeing as the redhead was simply intently observing him with his heterochromatic eyes and not taking any action himself.

 

Kuroko lunged a fist forward towards the redhead’s face, but Akashi quickly deflected the punch by motioning his head sideways and took a new hold of the back of the bluenette’s neck, grabbing at the back of his t-shirt with his free hand and throwing him over to the mattress, one of his knees placed on top of his chest to keep the smaller male’s back well pressed on the slightly spongy surface.

 

“One more time?” asked Akashi to the slightly panting bluenette underneath part of his body weight.

 

“One more time,” acknowledged Kuroko with a decisive nod of his head. The redhead released the arm he had been locking with his hands and let them fall on top of his chest, pressing a little bit of strength there as he took his knee out of on top of him. “Ngh…!”

 

“Hm? Is something the matter?” asked Akashi while getting back up on his feet, after having heard a small and soft whine escape the bluenette’s throat.

 

“N-No, it’s nothing,” quickly answered Kuroko, also getting up from the mattress and softly straightening his clothes. For some reason… he was starting to feel weird…

 

“Let’s continue then,” acknowledged Akashi, giving a soft and small smile to the bluenette. However, contrary to the kind-looking expression on his face, the words that exited his mouth were that of a demon. “You took over my turn of attacking you, so I guess I get to be the first to make a move two times in a row now.”

 

Kuroko rolled his eyes softly at hearing those words and started readying his body to whatever scheme the redhead had formulated on his sharp brain to put him once again down in the mattress. However, Akashi’s attack came much more quickly and unexpectedly than he would have pegged it to come and the bluenette could hardly move an inch to defend himself when the taller male wrapped his right arm around his neck and positioned himself with his back facing his own back, lifting his feather-like weight with his arm and rotating him around his body so that his back would stop right in front of his chest, using their previous touching backs as a sliding surface to make the rotation.

 

Then the redhead softly let his body fall backwards in the mattress, where he quickly wrapped his arms around the bluenette’s neck and his legs circled his slender waist, tightly pushing the smaller male back against his chest and stomach and completely immobilizing him.

 

“And the turn you owed me has been paid,” teasingly whispered Akashi against the bluenette’s ear. He let one of his arms remain around Kuroko’s neck and allowed his other hand to slide down through his chest, stopping on top of the place where he knew so well that housed one of the small and pinkish nipples of the other male.

 

“Ah— Ngh…” Biting his lower lip hard to prevent a half moan to fully escape his mouth, Kuroko took a shaky deep breath and started wiggling his body to create leverage to escape the tight lock being performed on his body. However, when the redhead pressed his legs even more tightly against his waist and rubbed them every so softly against his crotch, his body came to a full stop and his breathing rhythm became more pitched, his head falling back against the taller male’s chest. “Ngh… Haa… Could you please release me now, Akashi?”

 

“Let’s stay like this for a little bit longer,” proposed Akashi, softening his hold on the bluenette a little bit. The hand that stopped on top of the smaller male’s chest resumed slowly with his movements, gently massaging and teasing the pink bud buried underneath the t-shirt. He felt Kuroko’s skin ripple with the touch, erupting out of him a mischievous smirk. “How were your milkshakes today, Tetsuya? Delicious, sweet and fresh like usual?”

 

“…!” Another shiver ran down his spine when the redhead returned to gently press his legs against his crotch and Kuroko started to feel a familiar tingly sensation in the base of his stomach, his cheeks darkening with a crimson blush at the realization of what was happening to his body right now. “You... What have you done this time, Akashi-kun?”

 

“Me? What exactly could I have done if I only saw you when I went to wake you up and then for a couple of minutes during lunch time?” innocently asked Akashi, pressing his mouth closer to the bluenette’s ear. He gave a soft lick and then a gentle nibble to his earlobe, relishing greatly on the squirming it erupted out of the body locked down on top of his. “So, even though I didn’t do anything at all, directly speaking, at least, you are still getting this adorably hot and bothered.”

 

“Ngh…! Haa… haa…” Doing his best to try to prevent any sound from being released from his vocal cords, Kuroko avidly gulped down air in hopes that it would help him sooth down the raising temperature of his body. “Akashi-kun… Let go… Ah—!”

 

“Not yet,” answered Akashi, continuing to play with the bluenette’s earlobe by using his tongue and teeth, teasing him and augmenting the body temperature that he could feel through their touching bodies.

 

“Hey, hey, Aominecchi~” called Kise, dropping down his attacking position and walking closer to the tanned male, who also relaxed his body at the sound of the blonde’s cheerful voice. “Don’t you think that Akashicchi is being even more persistent and sticky than usual?”

 

“Heh! Don’t tell me that those two finally discovered some sort of foreplay that they can do while in public without getting caught?” said Aomine, a sly smirk on his lips as he observed the redhead releasing the bluenette, who came to a wobbly standing position in front of the other male.

 

“Eh~? No way, no way!” denied Kise with a quick shake of his head, a mischievous smirk also appearing in his lips. “That’s not foreplay at all, Ahominecchi. If I would put a name on it, it would be ‘the necessary preparations to get out of practice earlier than expected’ <3 How much do you wanna bet on that happening in the next couple of minutes~?”

 

Panting heavily, Kuroko uncomfortably pulled his t-shirt down with masked movements to cover his crotch area, unsteadily managing to keep his footing while on top of the mattress. The way his body was reacting at the moment, things certainly weren’t looking up to him. And he still didn’t know what exactly had the redhead schemed this time around.

 

He most definitely didn’t want to go along with it… But…

 

“Time for round two,” announced Akashi, a mischievous smirk on his lips as he readily made his next move. He lifted his leg to high kick the bluenette but, just like he had predicted he would, Kuroko grabbed his leg and lunged his body forwards to tackle him down in the mattress. As soon as his back hit the spongy surface, Akashi pushed his hips upwards and continued to roll their bodies, the momentum of their movements terminating with Akashi victoriously sitting down on top of the bluenette’s panting chest. “It’s my win once again.”

 

“Ngh…” softly whimpered Kuroko, letting his head heavily drop on the mattress when he felt the redhead slid down his hips to sit right on top of his hardened member. As soon as Akashi started lightly moving his hips back and forward, rubbing their crotches together, he forced himself to painfully bit into his lower lip once again, his throat letting some soft whimpers being heard on close proximity. When the redhead gave a slightly stronger thrust against his lower half, Kuroko couldn’t stop his body from jerking upward and arch his back above the mattress, destabilizing the body on top of his.

 

“Ready to give u—“ started asking Akashi, his hands siding the bluenette’s head, but when he felt a hand wrap around one of his wrists, nails digging red crescents into his skin, his voice was stolen by the sight right in front of his eyes.

 

“Sei…juurou… Ahh…” sweetly moaned Kuroko, his eyes watery and half-lidded as he stared to the redhead. He closed his hand more strongly around the taller male’s wrist and brought his face closer to the limb he was grabbing onto, rubbing his forehead against it as if doing such would help him some away. “Ha… Seijuurou…”

 

“…!” In the course of a single second, Akashi wrapped his arms around the bluenette’s hips and got up from on top of him, picking the smaller male’s weight with his arms as if grabbing into a large pillow. He shifted his hold on the bluenette’s almost inert body and pressed his face against his shoulder, hiding his flushed and needy expression. “Nijimura-san, Tetsuya is not feeling well. I’ll be taking him to the infirmary.”

 

“Ah… Again?” sighed Nijimura, looking over in the two smaller males’ direction, the redhead holding into the bluenette on his arms. “Fine. Take him there and then return to practice once you’ve certified yourself that he’ll be okay alone. You can continue your afternoon classes by doing some on solo practice afterwards.”

 

As soon as he got permission from the older male, Akashi turned around on his heels and quickly walked towards the door that gave access to the exterior of the building, protectively holding the shivering body that grabbed onto him for dear life.

 

“They are so _not_ gonna return here,” mumbled Aomine, a sly smirk on his lips as he saw the door closing after the redhead exited the large building. When he looked sideways to his own partner in practice, he saw Kise mischievously smirking at him. “Ah fuck… I just lost the bet, didn’t I…?”

 

-.-

 

“Haa… haa… Seijuu…rou…” whimpered Kuroko against the redhead’s neck, his body being held against his chest and supported with the help of his arms. Panting hard and hot body shivering with unfulfilled lust, the bluenette desperately clutched at the taller male’s upper clothes, his eyes half-lidded as he tried to deal with his current predicament the best way that his completely useless body enabled him to. “Seijuurou…! Ngh!”

 

“Yes, yes, I know,” tried to soothe down Akashi, gently patting the bluenette’s back as they entered inside of the building where their rooms were located. “We’re almost reaching my room so just be a little bit more patient.”

 

“Haa… What did… you do…?” asked Kuroko in between heavy panting. “What… have you… done to me?”

 

“How many milkshakes did you drink today?” asked back Akashi, not giving away any information towards the smaller male’s questions.

 

“Haa… haa… Huh?” interjected Kuroko, his brain too mushy with the need for some sexual satisfaction to try to make sense of the question being sent his way. “Ngh… Six… I think.”

 

“Oh,” simply interjected Akashi, quickening his walking pace when he reached the corridor where his room was located.

 

“’Oh’? What… is that… haa… supposed to mean…?” wrathfully asked Kuroko, though his voice and body were too weak to indicate how truly angry he felt at the redhead at the time.

 

“Before you start to take hasty conclusions about what is happening right now, I will say right away that I have absolutely no direct involvement on why you are… like _this_ ,” started Akashi, stopping in front of his room’s door and motioning one of his hands to his training shorts, after having adjusted his hold to the bluenette’s body so that he wouldn’t drop him. He took his room’s key from his pocket and quickly unlocked the door, swiftly entering inside of his living quarters and closing the door behind himself. He walked to his bed and softly put the panting and squirming bluenette on top of the mattress. “I put some aphrodisiacs in the milkshakes.”

 

“Then… ngh… how exactly is this… not your fault…!?” admonished Kuroko, trying to motion his upper body up from the bed so he could sit down and face the redhead in a more upfront way.

 

“The aphrodisiacs don’t make you become horny, they augment how horny you are,” explained Akashi, softly pushing the smaller male’s shoulders down and pinning him underneath his body. “If you hadn’t become turned on while we were on our practice, then the aphrodisiac would have continued to stay dormant in your body for around 24 hours. But it seems that me making you submit actually arouses you more than you let on.”

 

“It does n— Mmhn!” started defending himself Kuroko, a blushing expression all over his face, but the redhead’s lips locked down on his, swallowing any admonishment or complaint that he would have loved to throw at him. “Ngh… Haa…”

 

“Just admit it, Tetsuya,” said Akashi, a smirk on his features as he licked his lower lip. “You just _hate_ it when I go rough on you.”

 

“Yes, you’re… haa… absolutely right…” panted Kuroko, a half-lidded glare on his eyes. “I really hate it when you try to make me submit… and try to twist me around your little finger. Ngh… I always have.”

 

“Heh, still refusing to be honest, are we?” chuckled Akashi, a knowing smirk twisting the corner of his lips upwards. “Well, we have a lot of time to change that trait of yours. Your next class is tomorrow after lunch… Get ready to get a boost on your stamina, Tetsuya.”

 

“You must be kidding, Seijuurou…!” complained Kuroko, observing with eyes open in shock as the redhead undressed his own t-shirt and let it drop on the floor. He then motioned his hands forward and started tugging at bluenette’s t-shirt, also successfully throwing it to the floor. “There’s… haa… no way such a thing is possible… Ngh… You would kill me… haa… halfway through…!”

 

“My objective is a marathon, not death during intercourse,” pointed out Akashi, lowering his upper body and once again sealing any complaints by the smaller male with his lips. He gently caressed his exposed chest and stomach, his hand slowly motioning down in his crotch’s direction; as soon as his fingers touched the elastic band of the bluenette’s short, he inserted his hand inside and took a hold of the wet and hard cock of the smaller male.

 

“Mmnh! Ahh—!” moaned Kuroko as he broke the kiss, his body trembling in rapture when the redhead started stroking his erection. The pleasurable motions of his hand and his own weakened-by-lust body made his release burst free in a question of seconds. “Ahhh—“

 

“Much quicker than usual, but with three times the advisable amount of the aphrodisiac in your body, who can blame you?” mumbled Akashi, taking his hand from inside of the bluenette’s clothes and giving a quick lick to the white cream partially covering his skin.

 

“You have… haa… a terrible personality,” managed to articulate Kuroko, feeling his will of denying the redhead of success on his scheme growing weaker and weaker when Akashi resumed with touching all over his body. “Ahh…! Seijuurou…”

 

“Hm? What is it, Tetsuya?” asked Akashi, dropping his head down so that it would stay a mere inch away from the bluenette’s. “What is it that you want me to do?”

 

“Ha… Haa…” Seeing the knowing smirk in the redhead’s lips, Kuroko readily understood that Akashi already viewed himself as the winner of one more of their almost childish challenges and games. And for sure he was the victorious one, the way the aphrodisiac was making his body react.

 

However, like he had claimed earlier when they were in the training facilities… he wouldn’t give up until he managed to throw Akashi down on the mattress.

 

“Ngh… Seijuurou…” With a quick jerk of his head, Kuroko hungrily kissed Akashi, who delightfully accepted his initiative, and circled his neck with his arms. When he separated their panting mouths just the slightest, he closed his front teeth in the redhead’s lower lip, softly nibbling and pulling it, afterwards giving a soft but long lick to the place where he had bitten. “Seijuurou… I want you to make dribbling mess out of me. Fuck me hard and good like you always do.”

 

As suddenly as thunder, Kuroko’s body was turned around in the bed and his upper body was strongly pressed against the mattress, a powerful grip on the back of his neck keeping him unmoving from that position as Akashi once again resumed with relentless strokes to his still erect member.

 

“Ahh! Ngh! Sei—!” loudly moaned Kuroko, his fingers clawing at the bed sheets as he felt a new climax building up at the base of his stomach at a ridiculously quick pace. When he felt the redhead rubbing his own bulge against his fully exposed backside, his body trembled with expectation but all of those sensations came to a halt before he could achieve another release.

 

“You’re not playing fair here, Tetsuya,” softly complained Akashi, positioning himself on top of the bluenette’s lowered all-fours stance. “You almost broke down my self-restraint with that line.”

 

“Just… haa… paying you back,” pointed out Kuroko, turning his head just the slightest so that he could peer over his shoulder in the taller male’s direction. When he saw the heterochromatic eyes of the redhead burning with lust, his cheeks slightly pinkish as he panted wildly, the bluenette almost climaxed right there and then, without any further touch to any part of his aroused body. Good thing he didn’t because Akashi surely wouldn’t let that slid without some more of his unorthodox teasing.

 

“Then allow me to make your payback become a reality,” teasingly announced Akashi, giving a soft bite to the back of the bluenette’s neck. He motioned his hand forward while he licked and nibbled at his neck, opening the drawer of the nightstand placed next to the bed and taking from there a bottle filled with a transparent coloured, thick liquid.

 

With a quick flick of his fingers, he opened the cap and let the liquid dribble down on the bluenette’s rear, his body momentarily flinching at the cold sensation. Akashi lightly coated his fingers with the lube and readily slipped a finger inside of the smaller male’s crevice, which clenched down on him at the intrusion.

 

“Ahh… Haa… Mmhm,” softly whimpered Kuroko, lightly biting at the bed sheets as he felt the redhead’s finger working its way inside of his body, stretching his crevice with such pleasurable motions that it almost made him forget that the act itself was nothing but fruitless lovemaking – he took great pride in being a man but a very small part of himself resented that fact too as it forced their relationship to be forever kept in secrecy and without a certain future, opposite to what would have happened if one of them had been a female.

 

They had been granted permission to remain together on a temporary basis while as trainees by keeping their love affair far away from the knowledge of everyone… but with their official entrance in society after graduation from the Bounty Hunter Academy approaching, it would surely…

 

It would surely put an end to these youthful and wonderful days.

 

“What are you think about, Tetsuya?” suddenly asked Akashi, sensing that the bluenette’s breathing rhythm had become more pained and quickened shortly after he had buried his face in his pillow. “You’re not allowed to think of anything except me right now.”

 

“Ah… it’s because I am… that it hurts so much…” said Kuroko, turning his head against the pillow so that he could peek at the redhead behind him. His eyes were even more watery than before and there was a sad, small smile painted in his lips.

 

“I don’t remember doing anything to you that hurts, Tetsuya,” pointed out Akashi, dropping his chest against the bluenette’s back, always continuing to stretch his entrance after having inserted a second finger. He gave a soft kiss in the sweaty forehead of the smaller male and then gently kissed his trembling lips. “And if someone other than me actually even dared to do it, you can expect to have them receiving ten times the divine retribution.”

 

Kuroko couldn’t help but chuckle at those words, his heart aching slightly less than it did a couple of seconds ago. He gave a small nod with his head and softly kissed back the redhead. “I _hate_ you, Akashi Seijuurou. Always have and always will.”

 

“I know, Tetsuya,” acknowledged Akashi, a soft, but quite cheerful, smile on his features. “And those are my thoughts and feelings exactly. I will _hate_ you until one of us dies and will continue to _hate_ you in our next life, and the one after that, for as long as humanity lasts.”

 

“Those words would have sounded… haa… more romantic if you weren’t with your fingers inside of me,” deadpanned Kuroko, though it was done with a certain amusement and a light shade of pink in his cheeks.

 

“Is that so? I can repeat them one more time when it’s another part of me that’s inside of you,” teasingly proposed Akashi as he softly withdrew his fingers from the smaller male’s crevice, satisfied with his successful job in stretching it and getting more and more impatient to get to have his so expected little escapade with his lover.

 

Kuroko was about to softly rebuke and admonish the taller male’s teasing when his hard and extremely hot member was pushed inside of his entrance with a quick thrust, stealing all the breath from inside of his lungs. “Ahhhh…!!”

 

Climaxing a second time as soon as Akashi’s cock penetrated him, the bluenette’s body threatened to fully slump down against the mattress in order to recover some of its energy and stabilize his quickened breathing, but the redhead got a hold of his waist and straightened his hips so that he could resume with thrusting inside of the sensually wet and tight small crevice.

 

“Ahh! Seijuu— Ngh! Don’t just… haa… so suddenly…!” tried to admonish Kuroko in between heavy panting and uncontrollable moans. When the taller male hit his pleasure spot with a powerful thrust, his body trembled in rapture and yet another climax was threatening to burst free. “Ngh… Slow… down… Ahh! Ahhh— I’m… again…!”

 

“Go for it,” said Akashi, sliding one of his hands out of the bluenette’s hips and groping his chest area. He got a hold of one of his hard buds and rolled it around his fingers, twisting and pulling it at will as the bluenette continued to moan and gasp underneath him. “I want to… ngh… see you come completely undone.”

 

“Haa… Ngh… So— ahh! …unfair…” moaned Kuroko, his body trembling escalating even further as the redhead continued to strongly thrust deep into his insides, also pleasuring one of his nipples and pumping his dripping cock with the same rhythm of his own hip movements. “Why… ahhh— only me…?”

 

“Do you really think I haven’t come… haa… plenty of undone already?” asked back Akashi, giving a sharp bite to the back of the bluenette’s neck, hearing him moan loudly at it as he spilt his release against his hand. He gave a quick pull to the smaller male’s body and sat down in the mattress, thrusting his hard cock all the way to hilt with the opportunity provided by the new position where Kuroko remained sitting on top of his lap. “You make me come undone… ngh… on a daily basis. Who’s the one being truly unfair here?”

 

“Ahh—! Seijuurou!” Kuroko motioned his hand backwards and got a hold of the back of the taller male’s head, softly entwining his fingers on his red locks of hair and turning his head around afterwards to savour him even further through the means of hungry and deep kisses. “Mmhn… Hurry up… haa… ngh… and cum…”

 

“What’s the rush for?” questioned Akashi, a mischievous smirk on his lips as he continued to thrust his hips and stroke the bluenette’s hard on. “I told you that we have a lot of time on our hands. Haa… We can take it nice and slow until tomorrow.”

 

“I’m not unfair… ngh… to the point of restricting my lover… from cumming,” pointed out Kuroko. He turned his head around a little bit more, the most that his body enabled him to face the taller male with their current positions, and softly purred at him with half-lidded eyes. “I want to see… haa… hear and feel… ahh— you cumming inside of me…”

 

“Shit…” softly cursed Akashi, feeling his hard member swollen more with a sudden rush of blood as the bluenette spurred his arousal even further. “I think you are the one who’s going to be the death of me.”

 

The bluenette chuckled softly at hearing those words but his amusement wasn’t to last, especially when the taller male grabbed into his hips and pushed them down, making so that the hard member penetrating him once again hit his gland right on the best spot to pleasure him to the max. He threw his head backwards, leaning it on Akashi’s shoulder as he continued to moan his lungs out.

 

“Tetsuya…” purred Akashi in between nibbles to the smaller male’s neck and shoulder. He gave one more powerful jerk to his hips while pushing the bluenette’s waist further against his lap and felt his own body rippling as he spilt his release inside of Kuroko’s crevice with a low grunt.

 

Feeling the hot and sticky seed of the redhead coat his insides, Kuroko relaxed his own body and slumped slightly against the taller male’s chest, panting heavily at the little intermission during their wild lovemaking session. However, before he could recuperate even one-fifth of his strength, Kuroko felt Akashi’s cock harden once again while still inside of him and the thrusting resumed with the same quick tempo from before.

 

“Ahh— Wai— Not yet…!” beckoned Kuroko, his back arched as his gland was hit again and again and sparkled his augmented arousal to mind-numbing degrees.

 

“I’m not waiting,” readily denied Akashi the request being done by the smaller male, kissing the bluenette’s back and leaving his pale skin coated in both sweat and reddish hickeys. “We have time… haa… lots of time. But that doesn’t mean that I will waste even a second.”

 

“Ngh… Ahh! Did you… haa… also drink the milkshakes?” asked Kuroko, his body trembling for the hundredth time in desperate need for more of the redhead.

 

“No,” instantly answered Akashi, a mischievous smirk starting to grow in his lips. “If I had, we would miss a week worth of classes while closed off in my room. Haa… My _hate_ for you is already strong enough without any aphrodisiacs but I am more than willing to comply to that request if you would like.”

 

“Ahh—! No… thank you…” refused Kuroko, once again turning his head to kiss the taller male. “Your _hate_ as it is... haa… is more than enough to ignite my own _hate_ for you, Seijuurou.”

 

-.-

 

Open book in one of his hands, Akashi softly ran his fingers through the silky blue locks of hair of the smaller male as he peacefully slept nestled against his body. When he heard a soft knock on his door, the redhead carefully got up from his sat down position on his bed and silently walked to the door, which he opened without making a single sound.

 

“Kuroko is one hour late for his training session with me and you never showed up for the rest of the afternoon training session yesterday, Akashi,” readily admonished Nijimura, a frown on his face as he stood in front of the redhead’s bedroom’s door with his arms crossed over his chest.

 

“Tetsuya is too tired to even get out of bed. Give him a day off today, Nijimura-san,” said Akashi as he leaned his naked torso on the door frame, his arms also crossing over his chest.

 

“Fine. I expect to see you two tomorrow morning for a day-long training session with me to compensate the missed hours,” conceded Nijimura, rolling his eyes slightly as he sighed exasperatedly. “That and I need you to deliver me the documents that you have in your possession now.”

 

“Hold on just a second,” request Akashi as he departed his shoulder from the door frame and turned around to return to the insides of his bedroom.

 

Nijimura once again sighed when he saw the countless scratch marks covering most of the redhead’s back, a soft smile on his lips. “Shamelessly parading his spoils of war like it’s the most natural of things… Sometimes I pity Kuroko.”

 

After a couple of seconds passed, Akashi returned to the door, a sealed white envelope on his right hand that he readily motioned forward in the black haired male’s direction. “Here they are.”

 

“Thanks for the hard work, as usual,” acknowledged Nijimura, receiving the envelope and slipping it inside of his jacket. He then returned to look in the redhead’s direction, a slightly more serious demeanour present in his features than before. “Have you told Kuroko about _that_?”

 

“There’s no need to cause him unnecessary distress over something like that,” casually said Akashi, giving a quick shrug with his shoulders. “It’s a matter that I will solve on my own and I won’t involve him in it at all. Tetsuya deserves better than that.”

 

“He’s going to be pissed at you when he finds out about it,” warned Nijimura, an eyebrow slightly arched as he continued to stare at the smaller male.

 

“He won’t because he will never get to hear a single word about it, not from me or from _anyone_ else,” announced Akashi, pressing down hard in one of the words that exited his mouth. “And if he ever finds out about it at some point, it will be far after it has been solved in the best of ways. In the way that enables us to continue together.”

 

“If you say so, Akashi,” conceded Nijimura once again after releasing another soft sigh. He turned around and started walking back through the same path he had made so that he could exit the dorm, his hand raised above his head as he bid his farewells to the redhead. “If you don’t want to tell him about that, then sure. But at least tell him that all of us are already aware of your ‘secret’ relationship. It’s quite cute the way he tries to keep it hidden but sort of pitiful in a way, especially when he has to force himself to _not_ act all lovey-dovey when we are around.”

 

“Denied,” immediately answered Akashi, a sly smirk tugging the corner of his lips upwards. “His cuteness is to my eyes alone and I bet you could all go without seeing me pinning him down and making a mess out of him due to his lovey-dovey actions towards me.”

 

“Hah! As if you didn’t show that to us yesterday…” softly mumbled Nijimura when he heard the redhead’s bedroom’s door closing after Akashi went back inside. He put his hand inside of his jacket and took the envelope from its hiding place, intently staring to its blank outside. “Well then… time to give a hand to these two star-crossed lovers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mafy's Info:  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Mafy_mod)  
> [Tumblr](http://mafymod.tumblr.com/)  
> [Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/I2I49KM4)  
> You can show your support for my fanfictions and help me achieve my goals of self-publication for original stories in Ko-fi! [UPDATE: Found an artist, character profile of M0 is up and M1 is coming out in a couple of hours!]


End file.
